El Libro de Mapas
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Esta es una historia que relata un extraño libro perdido en la selva, que sera encontrado por un desafortunado turista" - bien, este es un one-shot espontaneo, simplemente se me vino a la mente y lo escribí, me demore como tres días en hacerlo, si les gusta, pueden comentar, eso me hace muy feliz. Sparkie es igual a OC (por si acaso)


**El Libro de Mapas**

_El viaje por amor de Perla_

* * *

El otro día estaba de turista en Rio de Janerio, Brasil, es una muy bella ciudad , Playas ,mujeres y mucha fiesta. tambien tiene lugares muy interesantes, como el pan de azúcar o el cristo. sin mencionar el estadio mas grande del mundo, el maracana, inmortalizado por el "maracanazo" de un mundial hace ya muchos años atrás por suerte en el mundial del 2014 no se repitió. el único problema de Rio, son las favelas, son muy peligrosas, y los cariocas siempre te advierten de lo arriesgado que es estar en Rio, pero eso no es problema si pagas un buen tour y vas con un guía turístico.

muchas veces me han dicho que yo tengo mala suerte, yo lo negaba pero en esta oportunidad no pude evitar que tengo muy mala suerte, el tour incluía un paseo por la carretera en donde cruzas la selva. el bus se detuvo en un mirador, yo fotografiaba la flora del lugar, que por cierto era muy hermosa, pero me resbale por el borde y caí por muchos metros hacia abajo. me desplome en plena selva tropical quedando inconsciente y lo peor de todo es que nadie se dio cuenta. a si que el bus continuo su recorrido despues de mi accidente. cuando desperté, unos momentos despues, me di cuenta de mi mala situación me había torcido el tobillo, no podía caminar. trate de buscar mi Iphone X25 pero el trasto se había roto en la caída ¡como es posible que en año 2050 cosas como esta ocurran!. supuse que debía mantener la calma, a si que grite por ayuda pero nadie respondió, vi las provisiones que tenia en la mochila, un litro de bebida y todo tipo de comida, desde golosinas hasta un almuerzo ligero. al parecer no sufriría de hambre. recordé las instrucciones de los scout, a si que fui y me arrastre hasta un árbol y me apoye en el tronco. me revise el tobillo y se estaba hinchando, por suerte estaba con algunos medicamentos para clamar el dolor

pasaron las horas. y nada ocurría, si bien no me dolía el pie, no podía caminar. tampoco me iba a arriesgar a arrastrarme por la selva. yo gritaba para que alguien me escuchara pero no tuve éxito. solo me quedaba una alternativa : esperar. Javiera notara mi ausencia, seguramente me buscara en cuanto se de cuenta de que no estoy, a si que solo debía ser paciente

pero tuve un problema, me aburrí demasiado, no tenia nada que hacer allí, al parecer sin la tecnología no sirvo de nada. es entonces cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención, una especie de libro pequeño, viejo. me llamo la atención de que estuviese allí. quizas quien fue el escritor, lo tome para ojearlo. el aburrimiento me mataba a si que me daba igual lo que tuviese que hacer para mantenerme ocupado

yo no agarraba un libro de hace mucho tiempo. en el año 2050 ya nadie los toma en cuenta, si alguien anda con ganas de leer simplemente toma su móvil y busca alguna novela (o Fic XD) y la lee, pero los libros ya no eran usados

cuando comencé a ojearlo hubo algo que me llamo la atención eran muchos mapas. debió ser el trayecto de una persona, tambien tenían cortos eslóganes en cada pagina, mas rato descubrí que habían varios dibujos, no eran obras de arte, mas bien era como si un niño muy talentoso los hubiera hecho, en fin, me di cuenta de que si uno miraba detenidamente cada pagina , había una historia

en la primera pagina se encuentra el primer mapa que es de Sudamérica mas precisamente en brasil, y hay un dibujo de dos guacamayos pintados de azul, al parecer estan muy enamorados y muy felices, salen abrazados mientras se dan un apasionado beso, hace mucho que no veía algo tan tierno. pero de repente hubo algo que me espanto. la imagen se movía

no creo en la magia, prefiero creer en la ciencia, el dibujo de los guacamayos se movían despues del apasionado beso se separaban y bailaban muy romanticamente para despues besarse nuevamente y así sucesivamente, yo lo encontre fascinante. era como tener un Gif en una pagina impresa o como las imágenes que salen en la película de Harry Potter. eso era mucho mas impresionante que cualquier objeto tecnológico ,yo lo encontraba algo fantástico, a si que movido por la curiosidad. continué

en la segunda pagina sale el mismo mapa... pero los guacamayos estan discutiendo. deduzco que la hembra hizo algo malo, ya que el macho se retira de ese lugar muy triste, en la tercera sale la guacamaya sola, que se da cuenta de su error y va a buscar al macho para disculparse, debajo hay un corto eslogan que dice

_"me di cuenta de mi error, por favor perdóname Blu"_

* * *

no se por que te dije esas cosas tan hirientes, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, ahora te entiendo... estabas tan cansado y yo lo único que hacia era cansarte mas, siempre pensé que no te necesitaba, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que sin ti no soy nada

tu te encargabas de mis problemas , pero yo no preocupaba por ti, tu lo hacías todo, yo no hacia nada. me arrepiento tanto... tanto

pensé que eramos felices, pero la verdad era que yo me preocupaba de mi felicidad, estaba tan ciega que no pude ver que estabas sufriendo, que necesitabas a alguien en tus momentos difíciles, y en esos momentos yo te di la espalda, preocupada de cosas mucho menos importantes. se me olvido que tu tambien tenias sentimientos

ese día... ese día te hice mucho sufrir, recuerdo cuando te grite esas cosas terribles , tu cara demostró lo que sentías, no era rabia, era tristeza y decepción, decepción de mi...

te fuiste volando muy rápido, pude ver tus lagrimas

yo no creí haberte dicho nada malo, fue entonces cuando apareció Rafael, y me contó todo lo que tu no me habías contado... no pude evitar llorar. me enoje, no contigo, si no conmigo, me di cuenta de lo mala pareja que soy... y que debía encontrarte para arreglar las cosas

* * *

el siguiente mapa es de Rio, la guacamaya iba de un extremo al otro mirando hacia todos lados, pero al parecer no tuvo éxito en lo que buscaba, en la siguiente pagina se ve que la guacamaya se va en un viaje muy lejano, a los estados unidos... hay una linea entrecortada que señala el trayecto (muy parecido a como salen en las películas de Indiana Jones). la siguiente pagina es de un mapa distinto, es de el estado de Minessota. curiosamente la guacamaya esta sufriendo mucho, tanto por el frió y tambien por lo sentimental

tampoco tuvo suerte en su búsqueda... note que había otro eslogan abajo que decía

_"¿En donde estas Blu?"_

* * *

te Busque por todos lados Blu, por todo Rio de Janeiro, en el club, en la playa, en la selva, pero no te pude encontrar, nadie sabia de ti, fui a la casa de Linda, estaba tan callada y triste. el mismo doctor alegre de antes estaba borracho en el sofá. la casa que antes era tan limpia ahora parece un chiquero. aun así encontre una foto tuya, la tome y me fui de ese lugar tan triste

fui preguntando a todos los seres vivos si te habían visto, era fácil que alguien te reconociera, ya que guacamayos como nosotros no hay mas. somos los últimos

busque en cada rincón de Rio, pero no te encontre, a donde iba, nadie te había visto

fue entonces cuando Nico me dijo que es probable que hayas vuelto a tu ciudad natal. Mosse Lake. no lo pensé dos veces, decidida y dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio por ti. fui a ese lugar

recuerdo tus graciosas historias de invierno, me decías que ese lugar era muy helado, a si que tome las medidas necesarias, recuerdo que me regalaste una bufanda en caso de que algún día quisiéramos ir allá, yo me negué pero quien lo diría, ahora te estoy siguiendo hasta allá

fui volando, aproveche de preguntar por todos lados si alguien te había visto, pero no tuve suerte. el viaje fue muy agotador. me detuve en varios sitios, pase por el amazonas, y llegue a algo que los humanos llaman Colombia, seguí el camino, pase por muchas playas muy hermosas, algo llamado "cancun" o algo así. en Mexico hubo algo que me gusto, habían una enormes pirámides, me detuve un buen rato para contemplarlas, y así descansar un poco

cuando llegue a los estados unidos, había un gran letrero indicando la dirección de Minessota, cada vez estaba mas cerca de ti

* * *

hubo algo que me llamo la atención de ese libro, al parecer no había sido escrito por humanos, mas bien... es mas probable que haya sido por ¿guacamayos?

nunca he sabido que los guacamayos sean tan inteligentes, al parecer los he subestimado... aun así este libro era demasiado interesante, debía continuar observando los dibujos

* * *

Cuando llegue a Minnessota, me di cuenta de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto, el frió el smog y lo aburrido que es

es un pueblo bastante pequeño, no me demore en encontrar tu antigua casa, la reconocí de inmediato por las fotos que me habías mostrado, pensé que seria un buen lugar para buscarte. al llegar estaba vacía los familiares de Linda habían dejado la casa igual a como era antes, al parecer despues del accidente, las cosas de Linda volvieron a su familia, y dejaron las cosas en su antigua casa, seguramente debieron pensar que es allí en donde debía estar

pude comer un poco, revise todo el lugar, pero no te encontre. fue entonces cuando me pregunte en donde pudieses estar, me dijiste una vez que despues de nuestra aventura en Rio querías conocer el resto del mundo junto conmigo, ahora bien si te fuiste a dar un paseo por el mundo, ¿adonde fuiste?

no lo se, no me importa, iré por ti

en tus cosas encontre algo que me llamo la atención, un libro que decía "mi viaje soñado"

cuando lo escribiste, no lo se... pero dentro habían muchos mapas de lugares que tu querías conocer. eran muchos sitios, te conozco bien, a si que si tu querías ir a dar una vuelta al mundo, seguramente lo harías en orden, y el orden se encontraba en este libro

las primeras paginas eran de Rio, luego de Estados unidos, despues habían imágenes de lugares mas lejanos

* * *

las siguientes paginas mostraban a la guacamaya volando por diversas partes del mundo, en Europa estuvo en Londres, París, Estocolmo, Barcelona, Lisboa, Madrid, Roma , Venecia y muchos sitios mas

despues estuvo en Sudáfrica, luego paso por la India, Rusia, China, Corea , Japón Australia y Nueva Zelanda

tambien estuvo en la isla de Pascua. solo tengo una pregunta

¿cuanto tiempo le tomo hacer esos viajes?

fue entonces cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención, abajo un eslogan decía

_"no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome, te encontrare Blu"_

* * *

viaje por trenes, barcos aviones, visitaba todos lo sitios de tu libro con una foto de ti, preguntándole a todo el mundo si te habían visto... pero no te pude encontrar nunca

siempre tuve la sospecha de que te encontraría en el siguiente destino, pero no tuve suerte, y así fui viajando en lugar tras lugar, país por país

* * *

me pregunto si lo habrá conseguido

el libro me entretiene cada vez mas, las paginas parecen ser infinitas

¿cuantos lugares conoció?

eso me hace preguntarme otra cosa

¿cuanto tiempo estuvo buscando?

* * *

viaje por todo el mundo, pero no te encontre

pase por los bellos caminos de Europa, a si como tambien los elegantes lugares de Japon, seguí paso a paso tu libro, los lugares que querías conocer, y a donde ir primero, busque por todos lados, tenia una foto tuya que cada vez se deterioraba mas y mas, ya con el tiempo ya no se notaba quien eras, solo había una gran mancha azul, aun así tuve tu libro, y eso fue todo lo que me lleve en el viaje

pasaron los años, y no me di cuenta, el otro día vi mi reflejo en un espejo, me di cuenta de que yo ya había envejecido, mas o menos pasaron 15 años desde que salí de Rio para buscarte. pero de verdad que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta

tuve varias aventuras, pero todas eran de segundo plano, ya que mi objetivo era encontrarte

cada vez estaba mas cansada, pero mi esperanza por encontrarte me daba fuerzas para seguir, ahora solo me quedaba un destino, La isla de pascua

tome un barco desde nueva Zelanda, cuando llegue, mis ultimas esperanzas para encontrarte estaban allí, busque en toda la zona, pero como siempre, no hubo ni una sola pista de ti

¿que sera de ti Blu?¿habrás encontrado a alguien que ta haga feliz? ¿alguien que te ame de verdad, no como la tonta que soy yo?¿ tendrás familia?¿me recordaras? yo creo que si, pero no como algo agradable, seguramente me odias y ya pase el olvido. yo ya me rendí

desperdicie toda mi vida en vano, viaje por el mundo entero buscándote, solo para pedirte perdón pero ahora mis esperanzas se han desvanecido

con mis ultimas fuerzas, regresare a Rio, y viviré en donde una vez fuimos felices, todo sera igual, con la diferencia que yo voy a estar sola

* * *

cerré el libro para meditar un poco, vi muchas paginas en donde la guacamaya estaba buscando por todos lados, la imagen se repetía sin embargo los mapas eran distintos, cada vez la guacamaya se veía mas vieja y cansada

me llamo la atención el viaje que hizo, toda una vida preocupada en eso, eso demuestra que amaba de verdad al macho del principio, que creo que se llamaba Blu

quede con muchas preguntas, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, seguir con mi lectura

en la pagina siguiente, hubo algo que me llamo la atención la guacamaya estaba volando por un desierto, el desierto de atacama si no me equivoco, vi que ella se fue cuesta abajo mientras volaba, ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar, y se arrastraba vagamente por la arena, había un eslogan que decía

_"Me Rindo"_

* * *

que sentido tiene mi vida, ya desperdicie mi juventud en ese viaje, y ahora que voy camino a Rio me doy cuenta que ya nada tiene sentido

no estaba preparada para ese viaje, no estaba preparada para cruzar el desierto, me quede sin fuerzas a la mitad del camino

mi precoz muerte se avecina, sola en el desierto

me quede sin fuerzas y me desplome en la árida arena, mientras que el sol quemaba

me tendí, esperando pacientemente la hora de mi fin

sin poder hacer ninguna de las cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer, me hubiese gustado formar una familia, y tener hijos, tener un amante que me acompañara en la muerte, y quería que ese amante fuera Blu

al principio del viaje, yo era contemplada por todos los machos, todos quedaban encantados de mi hermosura, pero con el tiempo ya nadie me miraba, he perdido mi belleza. al parecer ya nadie ama a las viejas

no se si habrá sido la mejor opción haber salido de Rio, a lo mejor hubiera conocido un macho que me hiciera mas feliz ,pero yo no quería eso, yo quería a mi mascota

pero ahora me quede sin pan, ni pedazo, ni con lo uno ni con lo otro

toda mi vida ha sido un desperdicio

ni siquiera el viaje fue de provecho, estaba tan ocupada buscando a Blu que no disfrute para nada mi vuelta al mundo, ahora que lo pienso he estado en muchos lugares

pero eso ya no importa ahora

una vez soñé que la hora de mi muerte seria al lado de Blu, pero veo que eso ya no se va a poder hacer realidad, o al menos no del todo

tome la vieja fotografía de Blu, yo aun podía verlo. sus plumas azul oscuro, sus ojos marrones, su pico y sus grandes alas, tambien su personalidad Nerd me hizo reír bastante. tambien era el único que me había podido hacerme sentirme bien

fui tan tonta, me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, me arrepiento por dejarte ir

yo te amaba, pero lo único que hice fue hacerte daño

pero estos lamentos no tienen sentido, ¿de que me sirve lamentarme en mi lecho de muerte?

tome la foto de Blu, la puse frente a mi, cerré los ojos, ojala sueñe que estaba al lado de Blu, al menos en mis sueños era feliz, y ojala que cuando muera pueda ser feliz eternamente en un sueño del cual no despertare mas

* * *

el libro me pareció muy triste, el final de una historia de alguien que busco a su amor por todo el mundo, y que al final, moriría sola. ahora me doy cuenta de que era la ultima pagina y que el libro se acaba

al parecer, la guacamaya tuvo un final triste. por ahí creo que decía que se llamaba Perla, tambien estaba escrita en ingles, curiosamente se llama distinto, que es Jewel

de repente escucho unos ruidos, y veo luz que provienen de linternas, para mi agrado es Javiera, mi novia, junto a varios guardabosques que me estaban buscando hace horas. me rescataron y salí de alli

pero a pesar de todo siempre tuve curiosidad acerca de el final de esa ave

* * *

un fuerte viento apareció, una tormenta de arena, se llevo consigo todas mis cosas, con mis ultimas fuerzas me sostuve y tambien sostuve la foto de Blu, despues de luchar contra el viento, la foto salio volando, para no aparecer mas. cuando perdí de vista todas mis cosas, la tormenta cedió y yo me quede sin nada en el desierto, solo pude llorar, ya ni siquiera podía morir con la foto de Blu, el destino puede ser muy cruel

cerré los ojos una ultima vez... no los quería volver a abrir

fue entonces cuando me quede dormida

fue entonces que empece a soñar, o eso creo, una voz muy familiar, aunque algo mas grave de lo que yo recordaba

-"¿Perla?"

abrí los ojos inmediatamente, estaban algo ciegos al principio, pero la vista comenzó a aclararse, pude darme cuenta de quien era... Blu

-"Perla, ¿te encuentras bien?" - me pregunto mientras me ayudaba al levantarme - "rayos, estas muy deshidratada déjame ayudarte"

-"Blu..." - dije débilmente

-"tranquila, bebe esto" - dijo mientras me daba de beber con una botella con agua, deliciosa agua que nunca voy a olvidar, el agua de mi salvador

estaba muy cansada, no pude resistirme y quede inconsciente, ahora mas tranquila por que estaba en las alas de Blu

* * *

Javiera estaba muy preocupada por mi, los guardabosques me hicieron los primeros auxilios y luego me fui apoyándome para salir de esa selva, pero para eso debíamos caminar mucho antes de llegar a camino

* * *

desperté, estaba cobijada con una sabana, la noche era muy fría, es algo que sucede en los desiertos, por el día son muy calurosos pero por la noche son muy helados, estábamos en una cueva, habían muchas cosas de viajero y una lampara iluminaba el lugar. mas allá pude ver mi equipaje que perdí en la tormenta, claro estaba muy maltratado

de pronto, entraste tu, que estabas asegurando la entrada para mantenernos calientes, yo te había buscado durante muchos años, había soñado con el momento en el que te encontraba, pero aun así no sabia que decir, o que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa

cuando me viste, te diste cuenta de que estaba despierta, me sonreíste y te acercaste

-"debes tener sed" - mencionaste mientras traías mas agua - "estabas muy deshidratada cuando te encontre"

-"si, gracias" - dije nerviosamente mientras te aceptaba ese trago, luego asumí el valor para hablarte - "Blu... perdóname"

-"¿que dices?"

-"perdóname" - dije mas energética - "fui una tonta, no debía tratarte así menos cuando tu estabas tan mal desde la muerte de Linda"

no dijiste nada, solo suspiraste

-"yo no sabia lo que tenia a mi lado" - continué - "te trate muy mal, y solo me interesaba en mi, pero cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de mi gran error, por favor perdóname Blu, yo viaje por muchos lados para encontrarte"

-"me di cuenta" - me mirabas de una manera que me tranquilizaba - "fuiste hasta Minessota para encontrarme, y luego viajaste por todos mis destinos favoritos" - en ese momento me mostraste tu libro - "lugares a lo cual nunca fui"

-"en donde estabas?" - pregunte - "siempre que iba a uno de tus destinos no había rastro de ti, pensé que querías conocer el mundo"

-"quería conocer el mundo" - te pusiste firme - "pero contigo" - en ese momento sacaste un pedazo de la portada del libro, mostrando unas palabras ocultas decían "mi viaje soñado, con la chica soñada. Perla"

-"emmm" - me quede pensando como una estúpida despues de haber viajado tanto pero en vano

-"cuando volví a Rio, Nico me contó de tu viaje a los estados unidos, por miedo a que hicieras algo estúpido decidí ir a buscarte"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunte

-"te seguí por el mundo"

me quede callada

-"cuando llegue a minessota, vi que tomaste mi libro, a si que fui siguiéndote a todos tus destinos"

-"como fue que no me encontraste?"

-"cada vez que llegaba a un lado, unos sujetos me habían dicho que te habías ido, realmente eres rápida"

-"lo dices en serio, por que no te adelantaste y me esperabas en un lugar"

-"es que no recordaba precisamente por donde quera ir" - dijiste al avergonzado - "tu te llevaste mi libro, no tenia como saber por donde ir"

-"hiciste todo eso por mi" - dije muy alegre

-"claro que si" - me miraste fijamente - "lo hice por que..."

te quedaste callado, yo interrumpí el silencio

-"Blu... tu todavía .. me amas?" - pregunte, cerrando los ojos, tenia miedo a que tu respuesta fuera negativa, pero de repente comenzaste a acariciarme la cabeza y luego la mejilla, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estabas muy cerca mio

-"nunca deje de amarte" - me dijiste, esas palabras fueron las mas hermosas que he escuchado en toda mi vida

nos besamos, fue el beso mas largo de la historia, yo quería que fuera eterno, por fin pude encontrarte, por fin vamos a poder estar juntos... por fin, estuvimos mucho rato en silencio, y amándonos hasta que amaneció

no tardamos en volver a Rio, nos fuimos a vivir juntos como antes, y retomamos nuestros planes de formar una familia, al fin pude cumplir mis sueño de vivir al lado de mi gran amor... Tu

* * *

estábamos llegando al camino para subirnos a la biblioteca, mientras nos subimos pude notar algo a los lejos, eran una especie de lapidas en miniatura, me hubiera quedado a observarlas pero se puso a llover y me querían llevar de inmediato al hospital

cuando me dieron de alta, y estando en el hotel, comencé a leer el libro nuevamente, no se lo mostré a nadie, aproveche que Javiera dormía para analizarlo mejor, aun encontraba fascinante que los dibujos de los mapas se movieran

pero ocurrio algo misterioso, mágico si lo quieren llamar así

aparecieron mas paginas que yo no había visto, estaban despues de la ultima

eran mapas, de Rio, en donde salían dos guacamayos azules bailando, y abrazándose,

y en la siguiente, salen besándose y preparándose para ir a dormir

en mi ultimo día en Rio, fui al lugar de donde me rescataron, y me acerque a las lapidas para observarlas con mas calma

me acerca y decían

"Aqui descansan en paz la pareja mas enamorada de Rio, Blu y Perla"

había encontrado el lugar de descanso de la autora del mi libro especial, que no me pertenece, debía devolverlo

lo envolví en una bolsa, para protegerlo de la tierra, y lo sepulte al lado de las tumbas de Blu y de Perla, para que su historia de amor viviera para siempre junto a ellos

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
